The Dance
by F.E.Emerson
Summary: Lulu and Dante can't stand each other, but what happens when Robin and Patrick enlist their help?
1. Chapter 1

It was 3 months until Robin and Patrick's anniversary. They wanted to do something special to celebrate. But what? Robin had just the thing. "You know, Patrick, I have been watching those episodes of 'Dancing with the Stars' and was thinking maybe we could learn ballroom dancing for our anniversary. What do you think?" Patrick, the ever so cocky brain surgeon, couldn't resist Robin even if he tried.

"Okay," he said looking somewhat disappointed, but somewhat intrigued too. "I'll do it, for you. Where are we going to learn how to do that, though?" he asked, a bit relieved, knowing that there weren't any dance studios close by.

Robin looked at him with surprise. "You apparently don't know one of your best friends very well, or have you just forgotten?" she asked.

"Dante," he said slowly, suddenly realizing that his best friend since high school had been "forced" to take dancing lessons by his mother since he was a young kid. He knew how to do it all, but he was best at ballroom. He had even won some competitions.

"That's fine, but you're forgetting one thing. He needs a partner." Patrick said, more relief coming to him with every word.

"Don't worry," quipped Robin. "I'll find someone," she said with a slightly sly grin.

Patrick shot her a look from the corner of his eye. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see." Robin just gave him one of those determined looks that Patrick knew so well. She had her mind made up and there was no changing it. He knew better than to try.

* * *

"Crimson, please hold." Lulu was so busy since Maxie decided to take off on one of her escapades again that she didn't even hear the elevator doors open. She turned around and there was Robin, standing behind her.

"Hey Robin! What brings you here?" she asked. Robin was her best friend for as long as she could remember, so it came as no real surprise when she showed up to take her to lunch.

"It has been so crazy here today that I forgot that my stomach was reminding me what time it was. Is Kelly's okay?"

"Sure, are you ready?" asked Robin.

"Let's go," was the reply.

The pair walked into Kelly's and found an empty table in the corner of the room. Mike came from behind the counter to greet them with a warm smile. "What can I get for the two most beautiful women to ever grace my presence?" It was obvious where Sonny got his charm.

"I'll have your world famous chili," replied Robin, grinning back.

"A hamburger and fries for me," said Lulu.

"You got it." Mike walked back to the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

"So, what brings you out today?" Lulu asked half quizzically, half concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Can't a friend take a friend out for lunch? With Emma, Patrick, and work, we never get together anymore. So, I decided to make some time today."

"Okay, so what's up?" Lulu had no reason to suspect anything else was going on.

* * *

_No way,_ she thought. "Absolutely no way will I ever do anything like that with such an egomaniacal jerk." That one wasn't a thought. Lulu blurted it out before she could even think. She must have said it louder than she realized because people were starting to stare. Just then, _he_ walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ooh. Just look at him all smug and self assured, _she thought. _I'm surprised he can fit through the door._ _I can't believe that Robin actually thinks that I would want to dance with somebody like that. Is she kidding? _Just then, the sound of snapping fingers brought her back to reality.

"Earth to Lulu," Robin noticed that Lulu was off somewhere. She turned in time to see Dante walk through the door.

Fortunately, he didn't see either one of them. Lulu didn't feel like a confrontation and she didn't want Robin to have to referee _again_.

Lulu was seething just knowing he was in the same room and couldn't wait to get out of there. The pair finished their lunch in relative silence. After a quick hug goodbye, they went their separate ways. This was not a good day. First, her best friend asks her to do the impossible. Lulu knew how to dance, it wasn't that. She had been one of the best dancers on the high school drill team and had won numerous competitions in ballet. Ballroom was never in her repetoire, though. So, why would Robin be asking her to show her how to do it and most of all, with _him?_ That was something her friend was going to have to explain to her later. Right now, she had to get back to work.

Meanwhile, back inside Kelly's, Dante got the attention of his Grandpa Mike so that he could order a corned beef on rye. "Hey Dante, you just missed Robin and Lulu."

"Lulu?", he said in a most contemptuous voice. "Why would I care anything about her?"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me that there is still bad feelings between you two after all this time?" Mike asked already knowing the answer. "You guys are adults now. Why don't you bury the hatchet?"

"I'd bury the hatchet all right…" Dante started before being interrupted by the elder.

"Okay, I think we get the idea. No need for plotting murder. After all, you are a cop, remember?"

"How about we change the subject?" Dante asked. "What about those Yankees?" he said with a big smirk on his face. This time, he was going to rile his grandpa up, considering he was a Red Sox fan.

Later on, Dante runs into Patrick on the docks. "Hey man, how's it going?"

"Doing good. Hey, listen, my wife has cooked up this scheme to get me to learn ballroom dancing for our anniversary. It involves you." Patrick warned, with a little bit of humor in his voice.

"Me?" Dante said surprised. "Why would it involve me?"

"Well…"

"Wait a minute, I know where you're going with this. I'm a little rusty, it's been awhile you know. Besides, I don't have a partner." Dante protested.

"Well, I think that my wife is working on that too," said Patrick, with a bit of a snicker.

"Oh great! So, she's working on my love life too. That is what you're trying to tell me. Let me guess, it's her cousin Maxie. Oh boy, or maybe it's Lulu. Ha! That would be a real good one."

"I have no idea what she has up her sleeve, but I thought I had better warn you." Patrick wasn't lying. He really had no idea what scheme Robin had cooked up, but he knew his best friend. He knew that he didn't like being set up. If Robin really was trying to set him up with Lulu, even just to get them to call a truce, Dante definitely wasn't going to go for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Greystone Manor

"Sonny?"

Sonny could recognize that voice anywhere. He and Robin were old friends and thought of each other as father and daughter. As a result, Dante had grown to see Robin as the sister he didn't have. "Come in, Robin. What brings you here to see me?"

"Well, Emma and I were out doing some errands and decided that we would come see Uncle Sonny. I hope we're not interrupting."

Sonny adored Robin's daughter as much as he did Robin. "Never. You know that my two favorite girls are welcome here anytime. So, how have you been? "

"We've been doing well."

"Good. Sit down."

"Actually there _is_ another reason why I came. As you know, Patrick & I are celebrating our anniversary in 3 months. I wanted to do something different this year. So, I talked Patrick into learning ballroom dancing," said Robin.

Sonny looked at her, a bit surprised. "How did you ever talk him into doing that?"

"With my charm. He knows that I won't give up on something once my mind is made up. Which is why I am here. I'm also using this as an opportunity to get Dante and Lulu to make amends. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of seeing my two best friends go at each other all the time."

"Yeah, I must say that when Luke and I became friends, I never dreamed that our kids wouldn't get along. I always hoped that they might even get married some day."

"So, you'll help me?" asked Robin.

"Well, ya know, I usually don't like to interfere in others' love lives, especially my kids." Sonny replied. "But, for you, I'll do it." He couldn't ever resist Robin. She was one of the few people who could ask him for anything and get it.

"Good, what about Olivia? Do you think she will help?"

"I'll talk to her. I can be very persuasive, you know. So, maybe you should tell me more about this plan."

"Okay, so this is what I have in mind…"

Later that evening…

"Dante, honey, it's ma. I'm making you're favorite for dinner tonight, chicken parmesan. Why don't you come over?" said Olivia to his answering machine.

Dante ran through the front door in time to get the phone before she hung up. "Hey ma. Chicken parm? You bet I'll be there. What time?"

"How about 6:00?" replied Olivia.

"I'll be there." Dante couldn't resist his ma's cooking. What he didn't realize, though, was that this dinner had a hidden agenda. When Sonny told Olivia about the plan, she was all for it. She actually liked Lulu. Maybe it was because she reminded her of herself. She felt, deep down, that there was something between her and Dante, even though they would never admit it. She knew that Dante would not like his mom and dad interfering in his personal life and especially if it involved Lulu. Olivia figured that it might soften the blow a little if she bribed him with his favorite dinner.

"Did he go for it?" asked Sonny.

"Hook, line, and sinker," was Olivia's reply.


End file.
